First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $8$ times $x$ and add $6$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-7$ and the product of $-6$ and that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $8$ times $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What does adding $6$ to $8x$ do? $8x$ $ + 6$ What is the product of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (8x + 6) = \color{orange}{-6(8x+6)}$ What is the sum of $-7$ and $\color{orange}{-6(8x+6)}$ $-6(8x+6)$ $ - 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(8x+6)-7$.